


Trigger 'Happy' Holidays (2020-2021)

by nintentoes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aoi is sad, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I SUCK AT TAGGING PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintentoes/pseuds/nintentoes
Summary: A Collection Of The Danganronpa Characters Celebrating .. Stuff .. During December ..I promise it's better than it sounds .. I'm not good at descriptions- Please read this :,)NOTE: The first chapter is a little rushed but it will be edited soon <3--Chapter List~Chapter 1- Emotional Support Donuts (Aoi x Donuts)Chapter 2- Stuck In Snow (Shuichi x Himiko)Next Chapter- ???--Happy Holidays Everyone!!The next update will probably be 12/14/2020
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Emotional Support Donuts, Saihara Shuichi/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 7





	1. Emotional Support Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit it .. I rushed this .. 
> 
> Edits/Extensions on this chapter coming soon (I PROMISE ADJF)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> \--  
> SPOILERS FOR ULTRA DESPAIR GIRLS, TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC, AND THE DANGANRONPA ANIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi is pretty much depressed .. but donuts come through to save the day <3
> 
> NOTE: As you can probably tell this chapter is really really short, so please keep in mind there will be extensions made later on!!

Aoi Asahina loved December- It was magical to her (and also candy canes) 

But after the tragedy it didn't feel the same .. 

On December first she would always have a blast with her family. Yuta would drag her till she woke up .. then her mom would make donuts with her .. while Yuta and her father would struggle to put up the tree

Now she didn't have that. 

She also didn't have her best friend Sakura to share Peppermint Hot Chocolate with in the morning. 

She had none of that... and she had lost even more of that.

All because of Junko fucking Enoshima. 

It's all her fault that she didn't get to sleep fully .. It was her fault that she can't enjoy her first Holiday season since she got out of her second killing game .. It was all Junko's fault that she lives in pain.

Aoi got out of bed with tears streaming down her face. She lost count of the times that this happened. 

She looked at her phone .. 11 missed calls from Makoto and Yasuhiro .. she checked the time 11:37 ...

She calmly threw her phone. She hated that number. She especially hated seeing it with a 0 in the middle. 

She decided to go ahead and take a shower- 

She took off her pajamas slowly .. while a headache was beginning to form. 

God she hated today. 

Aoi turned on the water only to find it to be cold ... just like the way she felt when she saw Sakura dead - 

She forced herself to finish taking the shower. 

She discovered that her tears were mostly gone .. and that she felt a little bit better

After she got dressed in her usual outfit, she felt the sudden urge to get some donuts. 

She went back to her phone and entered her password '9130' and texted Makoto 

"Hey sorry for not picking up your calls!! I think I was asleep. I'm gonna get some donuts .. cya!!" 

She texted Yasuhiro something similar .. then got some cash and ran out

Aoi walked around for a little bit and eventually found what she was looking for .. the donut shop 

"Hi-"

"Hello Aoi!! What would you like today?"

"Can I get two strawberry frosted donuts?"

"Yeah of course-"

It only took a few minutes for the brunette to get her donut package, she made sure to thank the lady there, and quickly went home. 

She opened up her laptop and listened to random music while eating her donuts. 

God she loved donuts. 

.. Yuta would probably enjoy these too .. 

All she did the rest of the day was play Video Games .. specifically Just Dance

She figured it was the best she could do for now .. maybe next year she could hang out with Makoto and his sister.

Eventually it came time for her to go back to sleep-

Although it wasn't her ideal December start .. it was something.


	2. Stuck In Snow (Saimeno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Himiko's birthday so her boyfriend Shuichi asks her to spend time with him!!
> 
> She accepts his offer and they spend her special day together. 
> 
> Cheers to movies, snow storms, hot chocolate, knifes, and hentai ads on totally legal websites <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept for this is actually from HoneybeeGirl94 !! They requested for this on my request book (now deleted-) on my other account like .. over a month ago .. so here it is .. all this time later- (sorry to everyone that commented there-)
> 
> Anyways I'm super duper sorry for the wait if you see this Honeybee.. 
> 
> But to everyone else (including them) I hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> There are no spoilers for Killing Harmony, Spirited Away, or anything else!!
> 
> off topic but- HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIMIKO

Shuichi Saihara was chilling on his bed listening to the hour long version of emo boy while he attempted to draw something as a birthday gift for his girlfriend, Himiko Yumeno. After a while he ended up realizing that it looked terrible, and that it wouldn’t be a good gift. He looked down at the half finished drawing, and decided that enough was enough. 

He felt a little bad about it, but he ripped it up, Angie could do it better anyways. He looked at the remains and came to terms with the fact that he really wanted to invite Himiko over so they could spend her birthday together. Before he could overthink it, he came up with the idea to message Himiko on Whatsapp. 

He went over to his dresser to grab his phone, once he got it (and almost dropped it) he put in his passcode 1203 (Himiko’s birthday.. Also known as today). He scrolled through his apps and eventually found what he was looking for. 

_ #1 Emo Boy- Ello ‘Miko wanna come over?  _

_ ‘Miko- k. _

_ #1 Emo Boy- Want me to pick you up? _

_ ‘Miko- no angie can take me _

_ #1 Emo Boy- Are you hanging out with Angie now? _

_ ‘Miko- yeah but she has to go home anyway _

_ #1 Emo Boy- Alright, tell her I said hi!! Text me when you get here _

_ ‘Miko- k _

The second after the conversation ended .. he realized that he didn’t have a proper gift for her. He then spent the next few minutes thinking about what he could give her. 

He knew that she didn’t like working all that much, but he ultimately decided that giving her some hat decorations, a new card set, and a movie night would be ideal. 

The blue haired male grabbed his coat and made his way to the convenience store. He found glitter, a really nice looking card set, and a vanilla flavored red frosted cake. He slowly made his way over to the counter. 

“Would that be all?”

“Yeah”

Shuichi pulled out his credit card and made his way home. Once he was there he quickly set up.

He sat the vanilla flavored red frosted cake on his counter and smiled to himself. He knew he didn’t exactly make the cake but it looked nice to him.

Shuichi decided to check the cabinets to see if he had any balloons and such. He ended up finding a few blue and red ones, so he blew into them and hung them up. 

All of sudden the doorbell rang.

“Coming” 

\--

“Hi guys, Thanks for bringing Himiko over Angie!!” 

“No problem Shuichi”

Himiko walked in silently while Shuichi and Angie were talking. She walked over the bed and took a seat there. A few moments after that they said good-bye to each other, and Angie walked out the door. 

Shuichi quickly closed and locked the door and walked over to Himiko. He finally made his way over to the bed.

“Happy birthday Miko <3”

“thanks”

“You want to eat cake now or later”

“later”

“Do you wanna watch a movie?”

“yeah” 

Himiko moved over and made some room for her precious Emo Hat Lover ™ to be able to sit down. 

“ So what do you want to watch?” 

“...”

“ You want to look through them?” 

“Mmh” 

\--

Shuichi moved closer to Himiko and grabbed his laptop from the desk next to his bed and positioned the laptop between them. He logged into a  _ 100% legal movie watching website  _ and began scrolling through the movie titles waiting to see an interesting one, or at least for Himiko to tell him to stop scrolling. 

After a solid three minutes of scrolling he couldn’t find anything interesting to watch, he began to give up but quickly realized it wasn't worth it, he went back to scrolling .. only to find a movie with his parents on the cover. He tensed up and desperately tried to cover up his panic, but Himiko noticed anyway. He felt a little better when she held his hand to comfort him. 

He continued browsing as he didn’t want to mess up Himiko’s day. 

“I want that one”

Himiko pointed at Spirited Away. Since Shuichi hadn’t watched it before he decided it would be a good idea to watch it with her now. 

He clicked on it and about 5 minutes in, Himiko snuggled next to him. His heart began pounding and he tried very hard not to scream. 

One hour and a ton of hentai ads in .. a severe snow storm warning popped up on the screen. Himiko didn’t say anything, and Shuichi just assumed that it was some sort of weird pop-up from the  _ 100% legal movie watching website.  _ Fast forward 3 minutes later, Shuichi gets an alert on his phone. 

“Uhm Himiko-”

“yeah..”

“So uh .. fun news- There’s a huge storm coming. Do you want to stay here or go back home?”

“I wanna stay here”

“Alright”

Shuichi let the movie continue playing and went to the kitchen. 

He made some hot chocolate for him and Himiko. He bought that, the cake, a plate, a fork, a knife, and a match back over to the bed. 

He lit up the candles and placed it on the bed..

“.. Happy b-birthday to you .. happy birthday to you .. happy birthday dear Himiko .. happy birthday to you <3”

\--

Although Shuichi made the song sound .. weird .. she made her wish and blew out the candles. 

“Thanks Shuichi-”

“You’re welcome”

Himiko watched her boyfriend as he cut up the cake and placed it on the plates. She ate her cake and drank hot chocolate as the movie resumed. 

The snow around them was very .. interesting .. but the atmosphere was peaceful and cheerful. 

Well .. until Shuichi accidentally clicked on the pop-up

“SHI-”

When Himiko looked up she found the messages in big black letters on the screen .. “AYO YOU GOT A VIRUS LMFAOAOAOFJDAASLFDJDFSD”

Since Himiko didn’t want to be killed by the mother x maid daughter virus she simply decided to do a time rewinding trick. 

“Magic.”

\--

Shuichi felt as if he was forgetting something since Himiko was giggling .. for some reason. 

He decided to just enjoy the moment with his favorite birthday girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this!!
> 
> Please consider leaving feedback, comments, kudos, or a bookmark :) 
> 
> Once again, Happy Birthday Himiko
> 
> I would like to thank the co-writer, kozumeskitten, for helping me edit this <3 
> 
> Without her help I wouldn't have been able to finish writing this and post it on time!!
> 
> Again off topic- should I make a wattpad?? (nintentoad is already taken 


End file.
